masa masa kita
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: kisah Killua and FemGon (yinyang pair) ada juga Kuroro dan FemKurapika (ChainPair) di sekolah n luar sekolah... bisa aja gaje. Sapa tau juga ada pairing lain... hehe... review plz! buat nambah semangat lanjutin!
1. kencan di taman bermain

Masa 1- Kencan di Taman Bermain

Seorang gadis bernama Gon Freecs berumur 12 taun sedang bersenandung ria sambil menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Nuansa (?) kemudian berjalan melayang (?) untuk menemui kekasihnya (cieeh!)

Setelah melihat sosok silver dari kejauhan, langsung dia melambaikan tangan sambil teriak dengan suara yang cetar membahana membuat orang2 disekitar hampir tuli dadakan.

"KIIIIILLLLUUUUUUUAAAAAA!"

Sosok silver tersebut yang bernama Killua Zaoldyeck dan berumur 13 taun mulai facepalm, pengen pura2 gak kenal ama sosok gadis manis tapi malu2in yang teriak namanya dengan suara keras tadi tapi gak bisa karena dia uda cinta mati ama Gon (halah). Jadilah dia hanya melambai lemah sambil nengok kearah lain dengan wajah merah semerah kepiting rebus yang masih hidup (lha!?).

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) Gon sudah di sisi Killua dan tersenyum bagai mentari membuat Killua memakai kacamata hitamnya. Silo man!.

"Killua, hari ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gon, masih dengan senyum mentarinya yang membuat dunia tidak membutuhkan phi**ips.

Killua yang masih menggunakan kacamatan itamnya mulai melepaskannya ketika merasa sudah aman dan disambut oleh teriakan kesurupan dari para cewek2 yang ngeliat Killua bagai bak model yang cool.

"Hmm, taman bermain. Kita akan main dengan puas" sambut Killua dengan suara yang cool membuat Gon merasa adem~.

Di taman bermain…

Setelah sampai di taman bermain, Killua mulai menggandeng tangan Gon dengan mesra (eeaaaa~) dan mulai mencari permainan yang menarik tapi baru beberapa langkah tari tempat masuk saja sudah disambut oleh event.

"Killua, bukannya itu Kuroro senpai ama Kurapika senpai?"

Dari sedikit kejauhan, terlihat sosok pemuda dan pemudi sedang berantem dengan mesra (waks!) terbukti dengan kata kasar tapi diungkapkan dengan cinta (waduh!) membuat Killua memberikan Gon popcorn yang muncul entah dari mana dan menonton kisah expresi cinta senpai mereka.

"Kamu ini berani banget ya!" kata sosok gadis blonde yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta berumur 17th sedang ngos-ngosan dan mencoba mengatur emosinya tapi gagal.

"Demi cinta, kenapa enggak!?" kata sosok pemuda raven yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer dan berumur 19th yang stay cool.

"Ya udah, sono temuin Cinta terus hadepin tuh si Rangga!"

"Ya elah, napa elu hubungin ama tu sinetron?"

"Kan elu sendiri yang bilang demi Cinta"

"Ya, maksudnya demi elu, lah"

"Gw bukan Cinta."

"Kamu- argh! Lemot amat sih!"

"Gw bukan lemot!"

"Iya, elu genius. Tapi lemot"

"Elu! Jenius Mesum!"

"Aku mesum?"

"Mikir sendiri!"

Pertengkaran mesra(?) itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Killua dan Gon memakan porsi popcorn mereka yang ketiga. Kedua senpai itu pun ngos2an sebelum muka berubah merah ketika mengetahui mereka telah menjadi tontonan gratisan buat orang2 termasuk kouhai mereka. Keduanya melotot pas ngeliat kouhai mereka n langsunglah menuju arah mereka dengan lari2 yang mendatangkan gempa bumi.

"Gon! Sejak kapan kamu disini" Kurapika langsung nyamber Gon yang membuat Killua pengen nyamber Gon balik tapi dia malah disamber Kuroro.

"Wah! Kouhai! Aku gak tau kamu disini!" Kuroro megang Killua yang berusaha menggapai Gon yang juga berusaha menggapai Killua yang seakan berpisah oleh takdir. Oh so sweet~.

Setelah moment gaje tu berakhir. Kuroro dan Kurapika pun mulai menginterogasi kouhai mereka alias nyari tau kenapa kouhai mereka disini.

"Ya disini buat kencan lah, masa buat nyanyi?" Killua jawab dengan nada singkat, jelas, padat dan ngejleb (?)

"Senpai2 sendiri juga lagi kencan kan?" Tanya Gon dengan muka polosnya yang membuat Kurapika batuk dadakan, Kuroro nyeringai sementara Killua acung jempol n bangga ama pacarnya (That's my girl).

Kurapika yang sudah sembuh dari batuk dadakan mulai mencoba menjelaskan. "Bukan gitu Gon, gw sama kuroro lagi…

"Lagi mesra2nya"

"Lagi mesra2nya berdua… eh apa?" Kurapika yang sudah sadar langsung ngejar Kuroro yang menipu dia sementara biang keroknya alias Kuroro lagi lari sambil tertawa bahagia n melakukan gerakan gangnam style(?).

"Mereka tuh kenapa sih?" Tanya Gon sambil nunjuk senpai mereka yang kejar2an ala Tom n Jerry.

Killua langsung merangkul pundak Gon " Sudahlah Gon, seperti kata Kurapika senpai. Mereka lagi mesra2nya berdua. Kita tinggalin mereka berdua aja".

"Ohh. Iya2. Gak baik ganggu mereka" Gon ngangguk dengan polosnya sementara Killua Cuma nyeringai aja.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di roller coaster yang cukup terkenal.

"Gon, kamu berani naik ini?" tantang Killua yang cukup suka roller coaster.

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" Gon langsung menerima tantangan pacarnya.

Sampai giliran mereka naik, akhirnya roller coaster pun dinyalakan petugas membuat wahana itu melaju dengan cepat. Killua sih santai2 aja tapi Gon udah teriak heboh yang suaranya melebihi jeritan penumpang lain saking ini pertama kali dia naik roller coaster maklum dia agak miskin n gak pernah ke taman bermain gak kayak Killua yang orang kaya n punya taman bermain pribadi tapi tau kalo Gon mau main di tempat yang rame makanya dia pesen tempat bermain yang biasa daripada pribadi sudah pasti sepi.

Setelah sampe n beberapa penumpang turun, Gon masih bersikeras di tempat duduknya membuat Killua mesti bujuk pacarnya buat turun.

"Lagi! Lagi!"

"Gon, udah selesai. Kalau mau lagi mesti antri lagi."

"Tapi…"

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan permintaan Gon karena beberapa saat setelah itu, muncul Kuroro and Kurapika senpai yang masih kejar2an dan tanpa sadar mengusir beberapa penumpang yang antri dan petugas yang bertugas kemudian tanpa sengaja menekan beberapa tombol di mesin roller coaster yang membuat roller coaster berfungsi lagi tapi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"WAHH! Hebat!" Gon mulai terkesima termasuk Killua.

"Iya hebat, tapi kapan berhentinya?" Tanya Killua yang melihat Gon yang juga melihat Killua.

"Eh? Kapan ya?"

Akhirnya mereka menaiki roller coaster selama 99 kali putaran sebelum akhirnya mesinnya diperbaiki petugas dan diberhentikan yang membuat Gon sedikit pusing sementara Killua masih stay cool.

"Wahh! Emang hebat! Tapi kayaknya aku gak akan naik roller coaster lagi untuk sementara".

"Ya…ya. Kalau gitu, kamu aja sekarang milih wahana apa yang kamu mau." Ucap Killua yang merasa sedikit bersalah karena dia yang menyarankan roller coaster awalnya.

"Oke! Kita naik itu!"

Killua pun jawdrop dengan suksesnya setelah melihat wahana yang ditunjuk oleh Gon.

"Elu uda gila!? Aku gak mau naik wahana itu!"

"Kan kamu bilang aku boleh milih"

"Ya udah, kamu aja yang naik. Aku tunggu disini"

"Gak bisa, kamu juga harus naik!."

"Gak mau!"

"Ayolah"

"Gak mau!"

Gon pun mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yaitu puppy eyes no jutsu ala Gon yang dijamin membuat Killua tak berdaya, bertekuk lutut n terpesona (Ahh!) tapi Killua tetap punya harga diri, sedikit lagi dan-

"Ayoolaaahh~" plus suara manja dan puppy eyes membuat Killua akhirnya betul2 bertekuk lutut. Harga dirinya jatuh sudah apalagi ditambah naik wahana yang Gon mau.

"Yaaayyyy!" sorak Gon yang akhirnya menaiki wahana yang dia mau sementara Killua tersenyum dan lupa akan rasa malunya saat melihat wajah Gon yang bahagia.

"Waahhh, Pangeran di Kuda Putih"

Yup, Killua dan Gon sedang naik merry go round. Gon dan Killua cuek aja n menikmati suasana sementara beberapa cewek teriak2 ngeliatin Killua yang lagi naik kuda putih mirip ama pangeran naik kuda putih layaknya di dongeng sementara beberapa cowok mikir Gon mirip putri yang duduk di kereta.

"Nah,sekarang apa?" Tanya Killua yang nyuekin pandangan cewek2.

"Eh? Aku milih lagi?, oke! Berikutnya yang itu!" Gon nanya dan menunjuk dengan semangat plus dengan mata berbinar-binar bagai berlian di pagi hari (wew).

Akhirnya keduanya naik berbagai wahana seperti boom boom car, typhoon, rumah cermin dan dll sampai grand finale!

Rumah Hantu.

"Seriusan mau masuk?" killua langsung mengeluarkan cengiran kucingnya saat melihat Gon sedikit gemetar.

"Iya! Masuk!" Gon niatnya teriak tapi suaranya mirip kucing kejepit bikin Killua tertawa puas disambut tonjokan mesra (?) dari Gon.

Suasana rumah hantu cukup seram (ya iyalah, kalau enggak ya bukan rumah hantu namanya) remang remang dan beberapa noda darah tercetak juga sarang laba2 dan musik horror membuat Gon celigukan. Kiri kanan atas bawah puter puter.. stay to the story.

"Uhh… dingin jg y"

Secara bersamaan muncullah kuntilanak yang berniat menakuti pasangan KilluGon ini.

"HHHIIIIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHHIIIII!"

Tapi…

"Tuh, kamu kedinginan, sini pakai jaketku" Killua inisiatif sebagai gentlemen melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di pundak Gon yang kemudian memakainya.

"Um…thanks" Gon tersipu, senang n hati berbunga bunga karena sikapnya Killua yang romantis.

"Oi!"

"Kamu gak kedinginan?" Gon nanya, sedikit khawatir.

"Enggak, the cold never bother me anyway" jawab Killua dengan bangga.

"WOOIIIIII"

"Beneran!?" Gon mencoba memastikan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena masih kedinginan.

"Sini!" Killua langsung menarik Gon ke pelukannya yang alhasil membuat Gon blushing.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Nah, lebih hangat kan?" Killua langsung senyum jail ngeliat wajah Gon yang sudah menjadi merah n panas alias overheat.

"Um" Gon uda susah jawabnya jd cuma bisa santai meluk aja, toh hangat n gak ada orang. Apa iya?

"WWOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIiiii! JANGAN NYUEKIN GW!"

Akhirnya si KilluGon ini melihat kuntilanak yang ngos2an n tampangnya uda jauh lebih serem. Alhasil Killugon yang masih pelukan ngeliat si kuntilanak n -

"Elu siapa!?" Tanya KilluGon barengan.

Sang Kuntilanak pun langsung gubrak dengan suksesnya n kemudian lari sambil nangis ninggalin pasangan ini disertai teriakan AKU BERHENTI MULAI SEKARANG! MENTANG2 KECIL2 UDA PACARAN N GW BELUM PUNYA PACAR JADINYA GW DICUEKIN! (jiagh, gak ada yang nanya, miss kunti)

Sang KilluGon kita hanya bisa masih mesra2an pelukan (yeah) sebelum gandeng tangan dan pergi ke jalan berikutnya dan dihalangi suster ngesot yang lumayan menakutkan dengan make up yang menor.

"Buset! Ini over dandan buat nakutin atau mau nyari cowok sambil ngesot?" Killua yang langsung ngungkapin isi hatinya tanpa segan segan buat suster ngesot shock.

"Gak tau deh, yang jelas jelek banget" Gon juga ikutan dengan polosnya tanpa maksud menghina tapi sukses membuat suster ngesot jadi double shock n nangis.

"Hiks… aku dikucilkan ama pasangan, juga anak kecil lg. hiks. HHUUWWWAAAAAAA!" Suster ngesotnya kabur dengan kecepatan ngesot dengan luar biasa melebihi kecepatan cahaya (?) yang membuat KilluGon ini terkesima.

"Wow hebat!" ucap Killua disertai siulan.

"Bener, hebat!" Gon juga terkesima, mata berbinar2 dalam remang2nya rumah hantu.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berjalan lewat rumah hantu. Tiba2 terdengar suara yang cukup menakutkan.

"Gon~…."

"Killua~…"

Langsung bulu kuduk KilluGon berdiri kemudian dengan tampang sedikit pucat dan berkeringat, keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan-

"AAahhhhhhhh~"

Terlihat dua sosok yang tidak jelas tapi basah berlumuran darah dan lumpur tapi dengan tampang menakutkan yang satu sedang merangkak sedangkan yang satu sedang jalan pincang pincang. Keduanya mengeluarkan suara yang sangat pilu dan bergaung membuat Killugon perlahan lahan jalan mundur sambil melihat dua sosok yang sangat menakutkan itu.

"Gon/Killua" Ucap dua sosok itu yang sukses membuat KilluGon berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Setelah puas berteriak (?) keduanya langsung berlari kencang menuju jalan keluar tetapi semakin panik ketika dua sosok gaje itu juga mengejar mereka membuat sang KilluGon menambah kecepatan yang membuat sosok gaje itu juga menambah kecepatan mereka.

Beberapa hantu pun keluar untuk nakuti KilluGon tapi dicuekin alias lari lewatin mereka yang membuat hantunya kesal tapi ikutan kabur pas ngeliatin dua sosok gaje yang ngejar.

"Ki-Killua! I- Itu pintu keluar kan!?" Gon langsung pengen berniat buat sujud syukur melihat cahaya tapi gak bisa karena kalau sujud syukur, dia bakal ditangkap ama dua sosok gaje itu jadi niatnya batal.

"Iya! Ayo, sedikit lagi!" Killua pun lari, masih menggandeng tangan Gon untuk memastikan dia masih di situ dan tidak tertangkap oleh sosok gaje tersebut. Dalam hati berpikir apakah mereka di film horror dimana kebanyakan cerita satu pasangan berusaha untuk hidup dalam cengkraman hantu ato setan, bodo amat. Yang penting kabur dulu sekarang dan harus terus hidup dengan kekasihnya. (eeeaaaa~)

Akhirnya KilluGon dan beberapa hantu ikutan nerobos keluar yang membuat beberapa pengunjung kaget tapi jauh lebih kaget lagi dan hampir membuat sakit jantung dadakan saat dua sosok gaje itu keluar juga yang bahkan sosok itu menjadi lebih seram saat diekspos oleh cahaya.

"WHOT! Mereka masih ngejar kita!" Killua yang ngeliat mulai agak panik, apakah mereka zombie? Tapi zombie gak bisa lari kan? Apalagi terekspos oleh cahaya.

"Killua! Mereka pasti terminator!" Gon jawab dengan mantap banget. Mendapat tatapan aneh dari KIllua.

"Terminator dari mananya? Menurutku mereka monster!" Killua menjawab dengan yakin 100%.

"Menurutku terminator!" Gon pun gak mau kalah. Dia menjawab dengan 200% (?)

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya kita cari akal, gimana caranya hadepin mereka daripada bertengkar gak jelas di saat yang gak jelas pula." Killua mulai liat kiri kanan n kemudian bohlam dari phi**ps menyala pas Killua meliat kolam.

"Uwahhh! Killua! Mereka makin dekat!" Gon yang mulai ketakutan saat dua sosok gaje itu mulai mendekat dan hampir menangkap mereka.

"Bagus!" Killua jawab dan menarik Gon kearah kolam yang membuat Gon punya tatapan horror sebelum Killua menarik Gon n belok ke samping membuat kedua sosok gaje itu jatuh ke kolam.

"Yes! Berhasil! Berhasil!" Killua pengen loncat2 tapi dia masih jaim jadi Gon lah yang lompat2, tanpa monyet tentunya.

Kemudian saat kedua sosok gaje itu nyembul di atas kolam.

"Jiagh! Kuroro senpai… Kurapika senpai!?"

Kuroro dan Kurapika pun akhirnya bisa naik ke atas, dibantu oleh kouhai mereka yang awalnya menceburin mereka.

"Lha? Ngapain kalian jadi sosok gaje gt!?" Killua agak kaget n kecewa kalau dua sosok gaje itu bukan monster melainkan senpai mereka sendiri.

"Iya nih, gw kira kalian terminator" Gon betul2 kecewa n disamput triple sweatdrop dari trio K alias Killua, Kurapika dan Kuroro.

Kurapika langsung ngamuk layaknya monster dan mulai menyerang Kuroro layaknya terminator.

"Ini semua salah si Kurorong (?) ini!" Kurapika pun menyerang tanpa ampun dan dicegah oleh Killua yang melindungi si Kurorong(?).

"Oi! Nama gue Kuroro, bukan Kurorong!" Kuroro protes karena nama yang diberikan orang tuanya diubah sesuka hati dengan seenaknya.

"Cukup! Lebih baik ceritain gimana caranya kalian bisa jadi kayak gini" Killua bener2 pengen tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka berubah jadi monster- coret- kacau seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya gini-" Kurapika pun mulai bercerita.

Flashback.

Semenjak Killua dan Gon naik dari roller coaster dan wahana lain, keduanya pun masih kejar2an dan akhirnya saat Kurapika berhasil menangkap Kuroro, mereka tidak tau dan tidak sadar kalau mereka masuk di balik rumah hantu dalam bilik pengoperasian.

"Lo? Kita dimana?" Kurapika nanya dan lepasin Kuroro yang melihat sekitarnya.

"Gak tau. Gelap gini. Lagi mati lampu ya?" Kuroro mencoba melihat disekitarnya yang sudah mulai remang2.

"Eh? Itu suara teriakan ya?" Kurapika mulai memasang telinga untuk mendengar lebih jelas dan berkualitas (?).

"Eh? Tombol appaan nih?" Kuroro ngeliat n langsung mencet tanpa ragu.

GRADAG

Entah suara apa itu yang jelas Kurapika langsung nabok Kuroro dengan penuh cinta (?) karena membuat dia hampir sakit jantung dadakan.

"Bego! Jangan asal tekan tombol dong!" Kurapika langsung pigi sambil ngeraba sekitar, ninggalin Kuroro yang meringis kesakitan.

"Iya, maaf" Kuroro langsung ngikut Kurapika n raba sekitar juga n akhirnya gak sengaja ngeraba Kurapika.

"GYAAA!" Kurapika pengen nampar Kuroro tapi gak nyadar dia lompat ke depan n jatuh yang ngebuat Kuroro maju n jatuh juga ke sungai beroli.

"CCUUIIIHHH, appan nih air?" Kuroro nyembul ke atas sementara Kurapika yang nyadar Kuroro di sebelah langsung menghajar Kuroro tanpa ampun.

"Sialan lu mesum! Mati aja lu! Tenggelam sana!" Bahkan Kurapika mencoba nyemplungin Kuroro. Ck…ck sadis amat~.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terbawa arus entah kemana sampai mereka berdua bisa berhasil naik ke daratan.

"Argh! Lebih baik kita mencoba untuk keluar dari sini." Kurapika langsung jalan sementara Kuroro ngikutin. Pengen juga dia keluar dari tempat ini.

Namun nasib masih menimpa dua pasangan ini, keduanya menerobos jaring laba laba n ada laba laba di wajah Kurapika tapi ditangkap Kuroro dan hampir mau dibawa pulang n dipiara kalau enggak dibuang oleh Kurapika yang benci laba2. Kemudian jatuh tersandung karena oli membuat langah kaki mereka licin n dua2nya langsung jatuh di tempat lumpur dan kemudian mengira tinta merah yang mengalir adalah air maka disapukan di seluruh badan yang tidak membuat mereka bersih, malah tambah kotor lalu akhirnya tersesat sampai stamina mereka yang sudah terkuras menjadi sangat terkuras.

"Argh! Mampuslah kita!" Kurapika mulai tersungkur, merasa gak punya harapan lagi sedangkan Kuroro hanya jalan pincang n menatap Kurapika kemudian menatap depan yang sukses membuat mata Kuroro membulat.

"Eh Kurapika, itu bukannya Killua ama Gon?"

Ucapan itu langsung membuat Kurapika menatap sosok yang sedikit jauh di hadapan mereka. Emang gak jelas sih tapi sosok silver ama sosok raven helai kehijauan itu sudah pasti kouhai mereka. Setelah mereka jalan (Kuroro jalan agak pincang sementara Kurapika merangkak) dan sudah lumayan dekat n memastikan itu kouhai mereka .

"Gon~…"

"Killua~…"

Maklum suara mereka serak karena tenggorokan ada kena sungai oli dan tinta merah kemudian saat KilluGon berbalik, langsunglah mereka merasa happy.

"AAahhhhhhhh~"

Akhirnya mereka merasa terselamatkan, kemudian perlahan bangkit, gak sadar kalau KilluGon ini lagi takut banget ngeliatin sosok mereka yang jauh dari kata manusia.

"Gon/Killua"

Setelah nama mereka dipanggil sang KilluGon pun mulai berteriak dan lari ketakutan membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika terkejut dan mengira ada sesuatu di belakang mereka jadi mereka ikut lari ngikutin kouhai mereka soalnya gak mau ditinggal sendiri lagi.

Pas keluar mereka gembira banget and mau banget meluk kouhai mereka tapi heran napa mereka masih kabur and pake ngejatuhin mereka lagi ke kolam tapi baguslah bisa bersihin diri mereka.

End Flashbacks.

"Jadi begitulah" akhirnya Kurapika selesaiin ceritanya yang lumayan panjang n mirip curhatan yang membuat Gon iba dan Killua cuma masa bodo sementara Kuroro cuma berbaring n memperhatiin expresi Kurapika yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ya.. ya, terus sekarang kalian gimana?" Killua nanya Kurapika yang sudah pucat n kayaknya capek banget sementara Kuroro masih nyimpen expresinya.

"Gw mau pulang! Mau mandi n istirahat" Kurapika langsung berdiri dengan tenaga yang tersisa n pergi sementara Kuroro ikutan nempel di punggung Kurapika dengan tawaran antar pulang ninggalin KilluGon kita yang masih menatap senpai mereka.

"Hmm... sekarang kita ngapain yah Killua?" Gon masih bingung mau naik wahana apa selanjutnya.

"Gak nyangka setelah kejadian ama senpai, lu masih bisa mikir mau naik wahana apa selanjutnya" Decak Killua kagum.

"Yah, menurutmu mau naik apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" Killua pun nunjuk bianglala alias wahana terbesar yang menghiasi taman bermain.

"Oh, oke" Gon setuju karena gak tau mau naik wahana apa lagi.

Di bianglala, suasana cukup sepi,damai,syahdu,diam,gak ada suara. Meski gitu sang KilluGon ini tetap enjoy aja.

"Wah… cukup tinggi juga" Gon liat pemandangan yang lumayan indah karena sudah gelap n beberapa lampu mulai nyala menghiasi taman bermain.

"Iya. Heboh juga kencan hari ini" Killua langsung sedikit cekikikan mengingat kejadian di rumah hantu.

" Di atas, dingin juga ya"

"Oh? Masih dingin? Sini"

Killua langsung menarik Gon kepelukannya. Gon blushing lagi tapi enjoy aja.

"Mau yang lebih hangat lagi?" Killua langsung pasang seringai menggoda yang membuat pertahanan Gon jadi jeblos (?) yang membuat Killua bisa membuat gol (?).

"Eh? Ap-mmf"

Killua langsung dengan sigap mencium bibir Gon.. tangannya memegang rambut Gon yang halus, setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Killua melepas dan melihat Gon yang bermuka merah dan ngos2an tak berdaya.

"Kenapa? Mau lagi?" Killua menjilat bibirnya, menunggu respons Gon yang sedang di surga akhirnya sadar ke realita (ooowww).

"Y-ya" Gon cuma bisa ngangguk lemah n berbisik membuat Killua menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam French kiss membuat Gon semakin tak berdaya.

"Heh, untung saja giliran bianglala kita sudah mau berakhir. Kalau tidak, sudah kuserang kamu di dalam sini." Killua menyeringai sementara Gon cuma bersandar dan menghela napas lega.

"yaaa" meskipun dalam hati dia tidak keberatan asalkan Killua yang melakukannya.

Kemudian Killua pun mengantar Gon pulang tak lupa dengan ciuman perpisahan yang membuat Gon kembali tak berdaya sementara Killua cuma tertawa saja, mikir dalam kencan berikutnya, dia akan memikirkan cara untuk membuat Gon jauh lebih tidak berdaya dari sebelumnya.


	2. senpai vs kouhai di event olahraga

Masa 2- Senpai lawan kouhai

Di sekolah hunter, terdapat event olahraga dalam senpai versus kouhai yang disambut dengan teriakan heboh, tepuk tangan, beberapa kertas warna warni berterbangan, kembang api, begitu juga helikopter tv terbang merekam sampai2 president dateng (he!?)

"OKE! PARA SENPAI PASTI MENANG! Teriak Kuroro sebagai pemimpin senpai yang memakai mic juga dipandu beberapa senpai juga yang berteriak.

"SEMUA KOUHAI BAKAL MENANG! Teriak Killua sebagai pemimpin kouhai yang gak mau kalah dan memakai toak gajah(?) plus teriakan semua kouhai.

Akhirnya, dimulailah perang teriak (?) yang mempertaruhkan tenggorokan untuk kemenangan.

Setelah event teriak (?) yang tidak offsial itu berakhir, semua mulai tepar dan mengeliat-geliat bagai cacing kepanasan yang beberapa menit kemudian, kepala sekolah Hisoka datang memberi pidato.

"Baiklah, semua buah yang masih hijau disini dan beberapa yang sudah over matang dan busuk. Harap berjuang buah yang masih hijau agar kalian bisa matang dengan sempurna terutama kamu, Gon-chan" Hisoka langsung kedip mata membuat beberapa murid mempunyai pusing parah, mual dan pingsan dalam mulut berbusa sedangkan Gon langsung merasa jijik membuat Killua meluk kekasihnya dengan protective and possessive (yeah~ fanservice).

"Baiklah" Hisoka menyibak rambutnya "Kita akhiri dengan pembukaan ini dengan pidato dari president kita, Netero! (jiagh, president beneran dateng!?)

Netero pun berehem ehem sebentar sebelum berpidato "Para politik sekalian~ (lo!?) untuk masa depan-" (Oii! Elu di sekolah bukan di ceramah politik!) "Bla.. bla…bla…bla" Netero masih berpidato lamaaaa banget bahkan orang2 takut nyela president sampe beberapa bulan (boong kok) beberapa jam yang akhirnya bisa diberhentikan berkat Killua n Kuroro membuat volume max dari mic dan toak gajah(?) n teriak "STOP! SALAH PIDATO!" yang membuat tenggorokan mereka dari awal uda serak sekarang malah ampir jebol. Awalnya ragu nyela president tapi karena uda gak tahan y teriak aja yang disambut sebagai pahlawan dari semua murid.

"Ohh maaf. Wajarlah sudah tua n saya uda pikun" Netero berdehem dehem lagi "Kita mulai lagi pidatonya"

Kalimat itu sukses bikin semua murid2 serbu president n ngiket tu mulut biar gak bisa pidato lagi. Setelah moment gaje tu berakhir, Hisoka dateng buat mulaiin event olahraga senpai vs kouhai.

"Baiklah, dengan persetujuan saya. Event saya mulaiiii!"

Akhirnya bisa mulai juga, kemudian para senpai dan kouhai ngeliat olahraga apa yang pertama di lombakan.

Dan lomba itu adalah… lomba sepak basket (?)!

"Oi! Yang mau partisipasi ni lomba sapa?" Killua nanya, sebagai pemimpin.

Yang lain nengok kiri, kanan, atas, bawah sampe dari satu derajat ke 180 derajat (gila) sampai ada satu orang angkat kaki (?)

"Gw!"

Killua langsung nyindir "Oh,elu. Ngapain elu ikutan, muka dua? Harusnya elu jadi senpai, bukan kouhai"

Langusnglah Bisuke nyiapin tonjokan mautnya dan nonjok Killua sampe ke luar angkasa yang membuat Gon berteriak manggil kekasihnya sedih ala telenovela dan membuat yang lain ngeliat bilang so~sweet.

Akhirnya Killua pun balik juga ke bumi, di sekolah hunter yang langsung disambut pelukan mesra n hangat dari Gon (cieeehh) yang membuat Hisoka gigit kartu joker(?) dengan iri sementara Netero hanya bilang "ho ho ho , indahnya masa muda" sambil minum teh ungu (?).

Sementara senior pun mengirim uvogin sebagai penantang. Kemudian mulailah olahraga sepak basket ini dimana peserta harus nendang bola basket ke ring basket (busetz susah amat. Lempar aja susah apalagi nendang).

Dimulailah lombanya. Bisuke pun berubah jadi berotot menjadi she hulk (?) melawan uvogin the hulk yang enggak ijo. Setelah beberapa lama, lomba pun dibatalkan karena she hulk dan hulk telah menghancurkan arena basketnya.

Karena arena basketnya hancur maka lombanya pun diganti menjadi… lomba pemimpin sejati (?)

Lomba dari pemimpin senpai dan kouhai harus meyakinkan orang2 kalau mereka adalam pemimpin sejati dan harus totalitas, berkualitas, terbatas dan pertapatas(?).

Di lomba ini Killua dan Kuroro pun berhadapan. Killua didukung Gon sebagai asisten sementara Kuroro didukung Kurapika dengan `dipaksa' Kuroro sendiri untuk jadi asisten.

Lomba dimulai!

Kuroro berdehem sebentar "Pemimpin punya banyak bawahan dan aku punya banyak. Beda denganmu kouhai"

Killu dengan cool menjawab " Oh baiklah, lagipula bukan orangnya yang penting tapi kerjaan yang dilakukan yang penting"

Gon dan Kurapika pun terkesima, menatap Killua dengan mata bling blang (?) yang membuat Kuroro jadi suram.

"Woii! Kurapika! Elu tuh di pihak gw, bukannya Killua!" Kuroro bentak2 juga mencak2 dan terbakar api cemburu yang membuat temen2nya bisa BBQ (?)

Enggak tahan dicuekin sama cintanya, Kuroro pun menyerah sementara Kurapika meluk Killua yang membuat Gon jadi cemburu and ngerangkul kekasihnya membuat Kuroro yang ngeliat jadi mukul2 paku di boneka jerami di pohon sebagai penghilang sarap (?).

Akhirnya Istirahat, dimana Killua lagi enak2nya disuapin Gon dengan bekal tercinta buatannya ngebuat beberapa cewek2 yang ngeliat nyekek leher mereka (?) n mulai headbang di tanah (?).

"Aih, mesra amat kalian berdua" Bisuke ngeliat n senyum2 layaknya ibu ngeliat anak.

Ponzu ama Pokkle pun ikutan. Gak mau kalah ama KilluGon dalam adengan mesra ala sinetron dalam petron (?)

"Cari ruang napa sih? Ada anak kecil (Zushi, Kalluto n Alluka) disini" Neon yang kebetulan ke grup kouhai buat ngasih daftar anggota ke Killua mulai ngejawab judes n ngelare Kurapika, kesel ngeliat adengan mesra soalnya gosipnya itu dia ditolak Kuroro karena hanya Kurapika yang ada di hati Kuroro.

Kurapika yang di grup senior mulai merinding, merasa kalau ada yang menglare dia yang kemudian mengeblock Kuroro yang berkali kali minta dia nyuapin makanannya.

"Ayolah Kurapika, masa kau tidak mau menyuapku yang ganteng ini!?" ucap Kuroro dengan senyuman yang membuat beberapa cewek2 pada tepar.

"Ganteng dari sol sepatu gw! Sembarangan!" Kurapika ucap dengan judes juga terus nyuekin Kuroro.

"Wahahha! Kasihan danchou" Shalnark yang ngeliat cuma bisa ketawa dengan suksesnya.

"Jiagh, mentang2 elu pacaran ama Shizuku. Elu jadi sombong" Kuroro yang kesel mulai ngelempar botol air yang beruntungnya bisa dihindari Shalnark.

"Eh? Emang kita pacaran?" Shizuku pun sudah mulai lupa ingatan.

Shalnark langsung nangis. "Iyaa! Shizuku! Jangan lupa dong! Ini ke3 kalinya dalam minggu ini elu lupa!

"Oh ya" Shizuku langsung nepuk tangannya "Sori"

Shalnark pun menunduk, mulai agak kecewa ama pacarnya membuat Kuroro mulai merasa terhibur akan kepikunannya Shizuku.

"Wkwkkwkwk! Itulah dosa elu karena nyombong dihadapan danchou elu!" Kuroro mulai OOC.

"Danchou jahat!" Shalnark masih aja nangis dan berlutut pasrah.

"Oya? Machi dan Pakunoda mana?" Kurapika nanya, mencari temen ceweknya.

"Palingan Machi digoda Hisoka kalau Pakunoda mungkin lagi nyari informasi" Feitan jawab dengan singkat sebelum minum tehnya.

"Palingan Pakunoda lagi pundung, kan ditolak ama danchou" Phinx ikutan nimbrung sambil nyuri lauk Feitan yang dibales dengan pukulan ratapan payung (?).

Di sisi kouhai...

"Kalluto, begini caranya?" tanya Alluka yang sempat2nya belajar origami dari adiknya.

"Bukan gitu Alluka-nee, lipat disini" Kalluto jawab dengan halus dan membantu kakaknya ngelipat.

Zushi pun mulai terpesona ngeliat dua adik Killua yang menurutnya cantik itu. Killua yang dari lahir itu sudah menjadi brother complex pun mulai ngeliat Zushi dengan kesal.

"Oi, ngapain elu ngeliatin adik2 gw gitu, hah!?"Killua mulai menatap Zushi dengan kesal.

Zushi mulai ketakutan "Bu-Bukan gitu Killua-san, aku hanya pikir kalau mereka berdua itu cantik. I-itu saja" Muka Zushi mulai merah sampe kuping, rasanya gak percaya bisa ngomong itu di hadapan sang `kakak'.

"Oh gitu" Killua jawab singkat ngebuat Zushi menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong2 Alluka dan Kalluto itu laki2 loh"

Seketika, Zushi mulai shock juga pucat n putih yang kemudian akhirnya bekas2 dirinya berterbangan bagai debu, disapu angin sementara Alluka ama Kalluto cuma cuek bebek aja n lagi asyik ber-origami.

Di sisi Machi…

"Ayolah Machi, ini restoran mahal, berkualitas dan berbintang-bintang (?)" Hisoka mencoba untuk merayu Machi.

"Berapa kali mesti kubilang, tidak!" Machi mulai kesal dan menahan emosinya.

"Berapa kali aku mau ngajak kamu sampai kamu bilang, iya?" Hisoka mulai merangkul Machi yang langsung ditepis.

"Berapa kali pun, jawabannya tetep sama. TIDAK!" Machi ngejawab dengan judes."Jangan sampe ini high heels nendang elo di bagian yang aku jamin paling sakit"

Hisoka gak nyerah "Ayolah Machi darling~" Ucap Hisoka sambil mendekap Machi.

Serangan High heels pun dilakukan yang berakhir dengan Hisoka harus dibawa ke dalam emergency.

Istirahat telah selesai. Kali ini lombanya akan diumumkan.

Lombanya adalah… Melaju dalam tantangan tanpa pantangan (?)

Intinya adalah lombanya melewati rintangan yang ada dalam jalur lomba. Sang kouhai dan senpai pun bersiap-siap. Pelari pertama adalah Pokkle vs Shalnark.

"Oke? Mulai!"

Langsunglah keduanya berlari secepat mungkin, sayangnya Pokkle kalah cepat jadi Shalnark yang menjadi nomor satu membuat semua senpai bersorak dan semua kouhai menggerutu dengan suksesnya dalam phuket (?)

Akhirnya Shalnark pun lebih cepat sampe dan menyerahkan batonnya ke Shizuku yang –

"Eh? Ini buat appan?" Shizuku nanya n ngeliat baton di tangannya.

Shalnark pun dengan suksesnya jatuh di hadapan Shizuku.

"Ya elah, napa elu bisa jatuh? Sini" Shizuku pun ngebantu Shalnark buat berdiri.

Kemudian saat kedua tangan bersentuhan dan kedua pandangan bertatapan, langusnglah terdapat moment yang begitu indah dan syahdu. Shalnark n Shizuku sama2 blushing n senyum2 aja, uda lupa kalo lagi lomba. Ngebuat Ponzu di sebelah merasa agak risih n akhirnya seneng Pokkle uda sampe.

"Ayo Pokkle! Dikit lagi!"

Pokkle pun sampe n ngasih batonnya. Sebagai hadiah, sempat2nya Ponzu nyium pipinya Pokkle sebelum pergi lari ninggalin Pokkle yang tersenyum dan akhirnya lompat2, happy sementara si Shalnark n Shizuku masih bertatapan mesra.

Kuroro yang pelari akhir dan mulai kesel pas dikasih tau lewat telepon dari Phinx kalau Shalanrk n Shizuku lagi mesra2nya, nyuruh Phinx ambil hapenya dan taruh di depan micnya kemudian Kuroro teriak lewat hp ke mic.

"Woi Shalnark, Shizuku! Lanjutin ini lomba atau gw kagak bakal biarin lo berdua ketemu lagi setiap kita meeting ataupun di sekolah ataupun di waktu bebas!" Kuroro langsung ngos2an ngebuat Killua disebelah jadi takjub.

Moment indah itu pun hancur dan keduanya mulai pucat. Langsunglah Shalnark jelasin soal lomba n akhirnya Shizuku lari cepat sampai bisa ngejar Ponzu yang lagi lompatin meja n kursi (?) Sekolahnya lagi ngirit.

"Appan sih ini! Bikin susah aja!" Ponzu mulai kesel kecuali Shizuku yang gampang aja ngeloncatin tu kursi n meja.

Akhirnya dua duanya sampe ke pelari berikutnya yaitu Gon dan Kurapika.

Ponzu kasih batonnya ke Gon dan Shizuku ngasih batonnya ke Kurapika. Pas mereka lari, Kurapika pun menatap kouhainya.

"Kita selesaikan ini dengan sportif! Oke, Gon?" Kurapika senyum.

"Ya" Gon ikutan senyum juga dengan senyum termanisnya. Sukses membuat beberapa cowok happy n Killua tiba2 menjadi bad mood yang membuat Kuroro agak gugup berdiri di sebelahnya Killua.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rintangan makan kerupuk di gawang bola (?) Hebat amat nih sekolah.

"Napa sih kerupuknya digantung di gawang bola?" Kurapika kesel n lagi bergelantungan juga berusaha makan kerupuknya.

"Eh? Seru juga kok' Gon yang optimis uda duluan makan kerupuknya and lari menuju rintangan berikutnya dan disusul oleh Kurapika.

"Whats! Elu bercanda?" Kurapika mencak2 sementara Gon nenangin Kurapika pas melihat tantangan berikutnya.

Jadi sekarang para pelari terakhir alias Killua n Kuroro nunggu Gon ama Kurapika ngasih baton mereka. Kemudian saat cewek2 sampe, langsunglah Killua ama Kuroro jawdrop dengan suksesnya.

Gon am Kurapika berlari tapi ada yang beda banget.

Mereka berlari menggunakan kostum maid yang sekarang berkibar kibar dengan anggun dan penuh pesona juga aura keimutan (?)abizz .

Kuroro masih bengong sementara Killua yang uda sadar, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dalam ambil hp n motret Gon yang manis (jarang2 ada kesempatan beginian). Kemudian Killua ngambil batonnya n lari didukung Gon kemudian Alluka pake pom2 kayak cheerleader n Kalluto pake tarian kipas kertas yang anggun tenan membuat Killua jadi semangat sementara Kuroro ditabokin Kurapika, .

"Jangan salah paham! Ini tuh buat lomba! Bukan buat elu!" Kurapika makin nabok Kuroro menjadi jadi.

"Aish, kalo aku menang. Boleh enggak aku bikin kamu jadi maid aku selama sehari" Kata Kuroro mirip Usui Takumi dan Kurapika jadi Ayuzawa Misaki dalam Kaichou wa Maid sama.

"Dasar pervert! Mati aja kau!" Sang Misaki –coret- Kurapika nabok Kuroro lagi dengan cinta yang disamar jadi benci (wow). Sang Usui –coret- Kuroro hanya ketawa saja, merasa Kurapika sangat menarik.

Ck ck~ Tuh dua emang mirip amat, mungkin lain kali bakal ada story kaichou ma maid sama yang peran usui jadi kuroro sementara misaki jadi Kurapika. Mirip sekali~.

Lebih baik sekarang back to the story dimana Gon lari ke finish line buat nunggu Killua finish masih ninggalin Kuroro ama Kurapika dengan pertengkaran mesra mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah mereka sadar jadi tontonan lagi, sama seperti saat di taman bermain. Barulah ingat, sekarang lagi lomba.

Kuroro nyeringai tipis "Kalo aku menang, kamu harus jadi pacar aku, gimana?"

Kurapika langsung shock "Hah? Gak mau!" Langsunglah dia nolak mentah2.

"Kalau kamu menang, aku n genei ryodan bakal melakuin apapun yang kamu mau selama seminggu" Kuroro mulai senyum tau kalau uda lama Kurapika pengen merintahin dia n genei ryodan.

Kurapika mikir beberapa detik sebelum ngeliat Kuroro "Sebulan, baru aku mau"

Kuroro mikir juga sebelum ngangguk kepala "Oke. Sebulan"

Langsunglah Kuroro lari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa yang membuat Kurapika shock. Cepet amat! Kayak bukan manusia dan langsunglah Kurapika diam and ninggalin pesen dalam kepala.

`Awas kalau kamu kalah Killua! Bakal kupastikan kamu gak akan bisa bersama Gon lagi, seumur hidup'

Mendadak Killua menggigil, merasa terancam. Saat ini dia sedang ngangkat barbel yang ngehalangin jalannya kemudian, mendengar suara bagai gempa bumi, menoleh ke belakang dan langsunglah hampir dapet sakit jantung dadakan.

Kuroro senpai dateng! Dengan kecepatan luar binasa yang begitu terasa dalam sambal terasi (?) Oke, author mulai ngaco. Back to story~

Dengan semangat Kuroro angkat barbel cepat2 yang membuat Killua takjub tapi dia mau cepet juga. Gak mau kalah dihadapan pacarnya n adik2nya. Akhirnya mereka pun berlari dalam posisi yang sama.

"Oi, kouhai. Kalo aku menang, Kurapika jadi pacar aku jadi biarin aku menang" kata Kuroro yang bener2 pengen menang.

"Maaf senpai, tapi aku juga gak mau kalah di hadapan Gon dan adik2ku". Kata Killua juga gak mau kalah.

Perang adu mulut Killua vs Kuroro pun dimulai.

"Kamu gak tau uda berapa lama aku uda pengen banget Kurapika jadi pacar aku? Kalah aja sana!"

"Eh senpai! Kurapika senpai itu nyatanya gak mau ama senpai. Gak usah dipaksa"

"Semua adil demi cinta. Maksa itu adil juga"

"Hukum UUD itu ada tertulis kalau pemaksaan itu dilarang"

"Hukum itu dibuat buat dilanggar"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!?"

"Tentu saja ada, itu berlaku buat gw"

"Jiagh, ini sudah pemaksaan namanya"

"Tentu saja enggak"

"Senpai aja yang mengalah deh! Mengalah buat orang muda"

"Salah! Harusnya kamu yang masih kecil itu harus menaati yang uda besar. Jadi kalah aja sana!"

"Argh! Senpai yang mengalah!"

"Kouhai yang harusnya mengalah!"

Yang lainnya takjub ngeliat Kuroro and Killua yang adu mulut n ngeliat satu sama lain masih bisa tau jalan. Masih bisa adu mulut lagi pas lomba nulis jawaban kuis di papan tulis yang tertera yang jawabannya harus panjang bener bagai kereta api tapi jawabannya bener (karena Killua n Kuroro tu jenius )terus masih bisa ngindarin tower buku dan paku kertas yang sengaja ditaruh berceceran walau gak liat jalan. Emang bikin takjub duo ini.

Kuroro dan Killua pun mulai manjat ke atas rak buku dan lompat lagi ke rak buku berikutnya sambil menghindari lemparan kartu (?).

"Ni lomba kayaknya makin lama makin gaje aja" Kuroro lari n protes.

"Ntah lombanya yang gaje atau authournya yang gaje" Killua lari juga sambil ngindar kartu as yang hampir kena mukanya karena ngejekin author tapi karena killua ntu tokoh favorit author jadi dimaafin ama author yang mahal (?) hati ini.

Setelah itu, Killua n Kuroro mulai lari sambil netesin larutan kimia di tempat yang benar. Kalau salah, bakal meledak.

"Ini lomba mau bunuh kita?" Kuroro dengan hati hati nyampurin karena meski bener larutannya, kebanyakan bisa meledak juga.

"Masa bodo lah" Killua yang uda pasrah mencampur larutan dengan hati yang berguncang n bergetar (?).

Kuroro n Killua pun lari terus sampai finish line sudah di depan mata. Detik2 sebelum mereka sampai dan mengakhiri lomba gaje ini….

"AARRRRGGGHHHH! SAKIIITTTT!"

Langsung Kuroro n Killua jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan hampir sampe di finish, cuma 5 inci doang. Lalu keduanya ngeliat Komugi yang gak sengaja numpahin sup panas di salah satu penonton.

"Ma- Maaf" Komugi yang sadar dan langsung minta maaf dengan air mata mancur (?)

"Sakit tau, kamu!" orangnya marah n pengen nabok tu Komugi tapi gak jadi ngeliat si Meruem yang nge-glare dia dan meluk si Komugi.

"Ada apa dengan pacarku, ada masalah!?" Meruem nunjukin tampang yang membuat tu penonton gak ada semangat hidup lagi. Yang lain ampe takjub juga termasuk Killua n Kuroro ini.

Tiba2 Killua pun ditarik ama Gon juga Alluka n Kalluto yang kemudian membuat Killua lewati garis finish.

FFFIIINNNIIIIISSSSHHHHHHH!

Langsunglah Kuroro jadi pucet n jawdrop sementara Kurapika sujud syukur. Akhirnya event gaje ni berakhir juga dengan Kurapika jadi boss buat genei ryodan termasuk Kuroro, Alluka n Kalluto yang bangga ama kakaknya terus Killua yang dapet piala n medal juga bonus kecupan dari Gon buat Killua makin happy sampe terbang ke surge (jiagh).

**Review:**

**Sweet Love081: Oya? Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini juga menyenangkan anda sampai tuntas (?) Author mulai ngaco.**

**Miwa Lucifer : Emang saya sudah lama pengen buat fic gaje, juga dialog Kurapika n Kuroro tu sedikit karena main pairingnya di story ini KilluGon. Karena review anda juga memanggil nama pena saya, maka saya sudah membuat chapter berikutnya. Ini dia!**


End file.
